This invention relates to an automatic system for repairing scratches on optically-read discs, e.g., compact discs (often called xe2x80x9cCD""sxe2x80x9d or DVD""s). More specifically, this invention provides an automatic system for refurbishing a plurality of disc surfaces at substantially the same time, such that when refurbished, an optical reader, which uses a laser to read digital information stored on such a disc, can read the digital information on the disc without the optical distortion caused by a scratch.
Typically, digitally recorded discs, known commonly as xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d discs or xe2x80x9cDVDxe2x80x9d discs, contain audio or video information. The digital information is currently interpolated or read by an optical reader that uses one or more laser beams or other light amplified beams to read the digital information. The current state of the art of manufacture of these CD discs is such that they are comprised of a round disc composed of a synthetic material (e.g., plastic), with a typical diameter of approximately 4xc2xe inches and an approximate thickness of {fraction (1/16)} inches. The disc size varies slightly as to CD""s or DVD""s. The disc typically has a center aperture approximately ⅝ inches in diameter for receiving a centering spindle in a playback apparatus. Digitally recorded material typically extends on one or both sides of the disc, from a data band extending about xc2xe inches from the center aperture outward to within about xc2xc inch of the peripheral end of the disc. A bearing area may extend on one or both sides, in approximately the same dimensions, for bearing on a playback apparatus which spins the disc at high speed. The digital information is contained on a relatively thin layer of metallic material covered by a protective layer of the synthetic material, usually a plastic. A laser within the playback apparatus reads the digital information through the plastic layer. Recently (for example), optically-read discs include multi-layer laminated discs; and it is pointed out that describing discs generally herein is not intended to limit the technology of optically-read discs which is addressed herein. If the plastic layer becomes scratched or stained, the laser light will distort and not accurately read the digital information.
Such scratched discs are commercially repaired in quantity. The refurbishing of these discs in quantity is labor intensive and a more inexpensive means for such commercial repair services is desirable. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient solution to the problems of quantity repair of scratched discs.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned need by the provision of an automatic disc repair system embodied by an automatic system and apparatus which is provided for the purpose of repairing multiple discs at a time, such that the digital information on such discs may be read by an optical reader playback apparatus. In addition, it is a primary object of this invention to provide such other advantages as will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a system for reconditioning at least one scratched operating surface of at least one optically-read disc, comprising, in combination: at least one rotatable supporting means, comprising a support surface positioned in substantially a first plane, for supporting the at least one optically-read disc; power means for powered rotation about a first axis; and abrader means, rotatably powered by such power means, for abrading the scratched operating surface by rotation in a second plane substantially parallel to such first plane.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a system for reconditioning at least one scratched operating surface of each of a plurality of optically-read discs, comprising, in combination: a plurality of rotatable supporting means, comprising a plurality of support surfaces, each respective such support surface being positioned in substantially a first plane, for supporting each respective optically-read discs; power means for powered rotation about a first axis; and abrader means, rotatably powered by such power means, for abrading each respective scratched operating surface of each respective optically-read disc by rotation in a second plane substantially parallel to such first plane.
It also provides such a system further comprising disc transport means for placing a plurality of respective optically-read discs on respective such support surfaces. And, it provides such a system further comprising disc transport means for removing a plurality of respective optically-read discs from respective such support surfaces.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a system for reconditioning at least one scratched operating surface of each of a plurality of optically-read discs, comprising, in combination: a plurality of system stations, each such system station comprising; a plurality of rotatable supporting means, comprising a plurality of support surfaces, each respective such support surface being positioned in substantially a first plane, for supporting each respective optically-read discs; power means for powered rotation about a first axis; abrader means, rotatably powered by such power means, for abrading each respective scratched operating surface of each respective optically-read disc by rotation in a second plane substantially parallel to such first plane; and disc transport means for moving each respective optically-read disc from a first such system station to a second such system station.
Further, it provides such a system further comprising; abrasive means for abrading at least one scratched operating surface of at least one optically-read disc; wherein such abrasive means comprises a plurality of abrasive compounds, each such abrasive compounds comprising a different range of grit sizes; and wherein each such system station is structured and arranged to utilize at least one such range of grit sizes of such abrasive compounds. It also provides such a system wherein a first such system station utilizes a larger such range of grit sizes of such abrasive compounds than an adjoining second such system station.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein such disc transport means is structured and arranged to transport such at least one disc from such first station to such second station.
According to still other preferred embodiments of the present invention, this invention provides the system according to each of the above statements, further comprising: abrasive means for abrading at least one scratched operating surface of at least one optically-read disc; and wherein such abrasive means comprises a series of diamond grit abrasives ranging from a larger diamond grit to a smaller diamond grit.
This invention further provides each and every novel detail, system, method or device mentioned in this provisional application, including drawing, claims, and abstract.